Captain Nazi
History Albrecht Krieger and his elder brother Wolf were born the sons of a pimp and a prostitute, both suffered physical abuse at their father's hand and young Albrecht witnessed his father beat his mother to death over groceries. He was at a later time recruited for the Nazi super soldier program, he was one of the only surviving applicants and quickly became known as Captain Nazi. Albrecht battled many Fawcett World War 2 era heroes such as Spy Smasher, Bulletman and Minute-Man. He at an unknown time sealed himself inside a suspended animation chamber "so the dream of the Aryan race would live into the future". The Captain was released in modern times by his scientist brother and his granddaughter,Madame Libertine to carry on his legacy. He came to blows with Captain Marvel and during a battle was knocked into a lake, he was helped out of the water by Freddy Freeman and his grandfather Jacob and he showed his gratitude by killing Jacob and crippling Freddy. After Freddy received his powers as Captain Marvel Jr., he confronted Nazi and brutally defeated him, he was then sent to Europe to stand trial for war crimes. Captain Nazi recently appeared with a group called The Fourth Reich and battled The Justice Society. They defeated the JSA and took control of the planet by using Obsidian's power to blanket the Earth. Mr. Terrific sent a message back in time to himself when he was in a coma. He was able to tell the JSA what to expect and how to defeat them so this possible future would not occur. The Society Captain Nazi eventually joins Lex Luthor`s The Society as seen in the miniseries Villains United'','' where he works with them to torture the Secret six. He is blinded during the escape of the Secret Six when Catman plunges syringes into his eyes. Red Hood Captain Nazi reappears in Batman #647,while fighting Batman and the Red Hood. The Captain, now sporting cybernetic eyes, has been lent out to the villain Black Mask to assassinate the Red Hood alongside follow Society members Deathstroke and the Hyena During the fight, the Red Hood apparently kills Captain Nazi by jamming a taser-like weapon into his cybernetic eyes. In Villains United Special #1 however, it is revealed that Nazi has survived. At the behest of the Society, Nazi appeared in Kahndaq to release all of the captives in its prisons and fights Khandaq's ruler and former Secret Society member, Black Adam During the battle, Black Adam confronts Nazi about how he seemingly survived being killed, at which time Captain Nazi cryptically proclaims that previous origins about him were wrong and that the villain is not even human; that he is the living avatar of National Socialism given physical form and that so long as there are Nazis in existence, he will exist. Despite this claim, Black Adam easily defeats Captain Nazi. Captain Nazi Brigade There have also been several attempts to mass produce Captain Nazi. An unofficial name used to identify the army of 100 Nazi Sympathizers who were, through unspecified means (though in all likelihood Scientific augmentation), granted powers comparable to their namesake Captain Nazi (Albrecht Kreiger.) This organization first appeared in Wonder Woman #14 (January 2008) as an invasion force seeking to conquer Themyscira and transform it into their New “Fatherland.” Despite the fact the island was virtually uninhabited their efforts were repelled by the combined might of Hippolyta and Wonder Woman. After their defeat their activities as well as their current numbers are unknown. While their combat skills were significantly less those of an amazonian they exhibited proficiency in basic weapons and military tactics. Ironically despite their fascist beliefs several of their members displayed an appreciation for historical discoveries and a degree of compassion for the animal kingdom. Powers and Abilities *'Superhuman Strength' *'Superhuman Speed' *'Superhuman Stamina' *'Flight' *'Invulnerability' *'Enhanced Senses ' In other media *In the TV series Justice League Unlimited, the episode'' "Patriot Act"'', The General uses what is called the "Captain Nazi Serum" to mutate himself into a hulking monster to battle the Justice League. According to the episode, during World War II, Nazi scientists created the serum to create a super-soldier called "Captain Nazi", but the entire project was sabotaged by Spy Smasher before any super-soldiers could be made (this story is a reverse homage to the origins of Marvel's Captain America). Links *http://www.comicvine.com/captain-nazi/29-24925/ *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Captain_Nazi *http://www.dcuguide.com/chronology.php?name=captainnaziprec *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Albrecht_Krieger_(New_Earth) Category:Comic Book Characters __NOWYSIWYG__